Seven Days
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Poor Mia! She's stranded on a mysterious island with...Spike. As she tries to contact her team, she begins to bond with Spike. He turns out to be charming and funny. Mia begins to wonder if Spike is her love. Will they surrive? Read to find out.
1. Prologe

Seven days 1

Author Note: Hiya! Pooffoop1 here again, ready to write again. Okay, we all know how Spike has a HUGE crush on Mia, right? (Do now.) Well, I got inspired for this when I was listening to the song **Seven Days **by Kenney Chesney. Enjoy!

**Prologue **

It was supposed to be a place where Spike could relax. It turned out to be a place where he had to fight for his life. He stood on the ship, wind snatching his hair, watched the water churn. Bulk had recently hurt himself, so Spike had decided to treat him to vacation.

His uncle snored below deck, unaware of the storm coming. The ship was being tossed, and passengers were screaming.

"Help me!" a little girl screamed. She was hanging onto the ship's railing, her fingers slipping.

"I'll save you!" Spike scrambled to help her. But he was very clumsy, and found himself hanging over the edge with her.

Screaming, he tried to climb up. But that's when the girl slipped. He caught her arm and hauled her up. She was really heavy for his weak arms, and they were sinking fast.

"Paula!" a women screamed the girl.

Weakly, the samurai want-to-be boosted up the girl. The women held her sobbing daughter before reaching out to help Spike. That's when a huge wave crashed on the ship's hull, sending Spike down into the water. He didn't try to fight; it was no use.

When he regained conscienceness, Spike was face down on an island. He rose, burnt and sandy, and looked around. Trees were everywhere, and the waves were calm.

"Hello?" he searched for any sign of human life.

A low growling sent a chill up his spine. Three dogs, wild and mean, were circling him.

"N-nice dog-doggies," Spike whimpered, terrified.

The first one lunged, and it was all Spike could do to fight them all off. They retreated quickly after he unleashed all his power, but Spike was exhausted. He collapsed onto the sand and stared at the blue sky. He was stranded here, so it was game up or game over.

Wiping his forehead, he rose and headed into the tree to build a home.


	2. Gone

Seven days 2

"Come on, dude," Mike grinned to his friend, "take it off."

"I'm fine with my shirt on, thank you very much," Jayden replied.

The team of seven was at the pool, ready to have a day of swimming fun. Kevin, Mike, Wesley, and Antonio all had their shirts off by now as Mia and Emily wore one pieces. Only Jayden wore a gray shirt.

"Come on, Jay," his girlfriend, Emily, coaxed, "it'll be cooler for you. And I want to see those abs."

His cheeks turned rosy, but he finally took it off. Emily let out a low whistle, and everybody erupted in laughter. Once things were a little calmer, they began to swim. Emily and Jayden were having a splash off, Antonio and Wesley were showing off to the other locals, and Mike was talking with his girlfriend, Lily.

Mia sat on the pools edge, watching the others. They all had that special somebody, but she didn't. She wanted to have a boyfriend. All that Cinderella play stuff…she wanted to experience it for real. Suddenly, she found Kevin in front of her.

"Hey," he greeted her, "you want me to teach you how to do the butterfly stroke?"

"I know how," she replied, "thanks for the offer."

"Well, then," he took her hand, "let's see it, then."

Smiling at the sweet boy, she slid into the water and showed him. He laughed kindly and showed her how to do correctly. Mia felt really mushy all of a sudden. She had a crush on him. Why wouldn't she? He was kind, funny, and handsome. Just right for Mia.

Suddenly, the two heard screaming. A Nilock who could transport people places was doing just that. People wailed for their loved ones, and he laughed.

"That's not good," Kevin looked at her, "come on. We can take him."

The two scrambled out, threw on some clothes over their swimming suits, and ran out. The monster growled as they approached.

"Foolish humans," he snarled, "I'll have you apart faster than you can take a step."

"Go, go Samurai!" the two yelled, transforming.

As they whacked on him, the monster looked at them. He was deciding which one of them to transfer where.

"Ah, you look pretty in pink," he grabbed Mia's shoulders, "let's take you somewhere nice."

A faint yellow glow formed around her.

"What?" she gasped.

"Mia!" Kevin yelled as the glow got brighter.

"Kevin!" she screamed. Like that, she was gone.

"What did you do to her?" Kevin erupted to the beast.

"I sent her somewhere else," the monster grinned, "I'm all dried up now. But I will return."

He was gone quickly as well. Kevin yelled in anger and searched for his crush. Gone with the wind.

"Kevin!"

The rest of the Samurai ran up to him, suited up.

"Where…where's Mia?" Emily asked softly.

Kevin turned toward them and chocked out, "He sent her somewhere. I…I failed her. Now she's gone."

His suit demorphed as he stared at the spot where she'd been.

"If only I knew," he whispered.


	3. Meeting Mia

Seven days 3

Spike had made progress in the month he'd been stranded there on the small island.

He knew the land well, and he'd built a house out of old wood. He'd become stronger than he'd once been, and his speed as agility had improved massively. But he missed his home and Bulk. Each day he'd hope they'd find him. But most of all he missed the Pink Ranger. He never knew here, but he didn't want to die. Not before he met her.

He got his wish, alright.

He had been relaxing in his home when a bright flash hit his eyes. It was quick, but it had happened alright. The teenage boy rose and headed outside to find the source.

Mia was freaking out. She had just suddenly appeared on a strange island in the middle of nowhere.

_That Nilcok did this, _she thought, _but where am I? How am I going to get home? Are the others okay? _

She franticly rushed into the trees in hopes of finding somebody to help her. She crashed into something in a flash. It was Spike, looking shocked to see her.

"You're…you're a Samurai ranger," he breathed.

Mia drew her sword and got in battle pose in a heartbeat.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"I'm….I'm S=Spike," he stuttered, "did you come to save me?"

"Save you?" Mia gripped her weapon tighter, "I don't know where I am or how I got here."

"A monster," Spike shrugged, "anyway, you're in the middle of nowhere. I came here when I fell off my ship a month ago."

"So…there's no way out?" she asked in disbelief.

"No," Spike shook his head, "but at least I have company."

"No," Mia rushed to the shore, "no! I have to save my team! I have to go home!"

She fell to her knees and began to sob. She was afraid to be stranded for who knows how long. Her team was in danger, and she was unable to help. She was trapped with some Spike guy with no hope. Clever, cruel Nilock.

"Hey," Spike put a hand on her shoulder, "it's okay. I used to be a weakling. But you're strong and graceful. We'll be okay."

She looked at his kind, playful face. He helped her up and embraced her. She felt much more secure now. Maybe this Spike wasn't so bad. Of course she had to figure out how to get home, but she had faith in this boy.

"Come on," he took her hand, "let me show you around."


	4. Day 1

Seven days 4

When she woke up, Mia was on a leopard skin bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Spike, who was cooking over a fire. She'd fallen asleep, so Spike has carried her to an extra bed.

"Morning," he greeted her, "want some fish?"

He held up a gleaming trout. He had really improved in skills, so the fish was good. Mia watched as he got to his feet.

"Come on," he offered her his hand, "let me show you around."

She just couldn't say no. He no longer wore his nerdy clothes. He wore a bear pelt in a shirt, old blue jeans, wooden shoes, and a red bandana was wrapped around his head. He looked more handsome now and was a bit more buff. He'd put on weight, and he had small muscles.

"You rangers are so cool," Spike commented as they walked, "I want to be just like you. I mean, you're fast and strong. And you save the whole world."

"Aw…thanks," Mia blushed under her mask.

"But do you always wear those suits?" Spike asked her, "I mean, are all your clothes like that?"

She was silent. She wasn't supposed to show anybody her true self, but Spike was taking care of her. And who knows how long it would be before she was saved? Besides, she was getting hot under her helmet.

"No," she finally said, demorphing.

"Whoa!" Spike was taken aback by her beauty.

Blushing, she smiled, "Yeah. Don't tell anybody, though. If we're resuced."

"We will," he assured her, "I promise if one of escapes, it's going to be you. I mean, nobody would ever miss me."

"Somebody would," Mia protested, "if anybody, me."

"Really?" he smiled at her, "Pink Ranger, you're so wonderful."

"Hey," she took his trembling hand, "call me Mia."

Swallowing, he nodded. His face was heating up as she held his hand. She was _way _out of his league, though. But still…could she like him? Shaking his head, he showed her the rest of island.

"We need to take action to try to get help," Mia declared after they ate some mangos, "I have an idea."

Spike dashed after her as she headed for the shore.

_Man, _he thought, _she learned the way fast. _

When he caught up, she was tracing SOS in big letters in the sand. He took a stick and began to help her. They touched sticks at the O. As he gazed into her dark eyes, Spike went mushy. She was so graceful, so beautiful, so smart. He leaned in to kiss her, but she stood up before he could.

"Well," she looked at the afternoon sky, "let's wait by this. Maybe we can start a fire tonight."

With a silent sigh, he sat down in the O. She sat beside him. They didn't talk or move for a couple of hours.

_Dang, _Spike thought as she sat still and patiently, _she's a good waiter. _

"Spike," she looked at him, "do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," he shook his head, "do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," she lowered her gaze, "but I want one. But I don't know which one it is."

"Who are you pondering over?" Spike asked, thinking _Could it be me? _

"I'm not telling you," Mia looked over at the calm waters, blushing.

"Well, then," Spike put his gaze on the sand, "you're going to have a long wait."

She laughed softly, and he smiled. So mysterious.

XXXXXXXX

"Are you alright, Emily?" Jayden asked his pacing girlfriend.

"I'm worried about Mia," she tugged her hair nervously.

"I know," Kevin sighed, "I should have saved her."

"You couldn't help it," Jayden replied, "and we all know Mia. She'll figure something out."

"Yeah," Kevin mumbled.

Emily sat beside her friend and gripped his hand. She rested her head on Jayden's shoulder to the right.

"Yeah," she mumble, "I hope."


	5. Day 2

Seven days 4

Author Note: I'm back! I am SO sorry, I kinda' forgot about this story…oops. Sorry! Here you go!

Tuesday, Spike decided to show Mia how to surf. She was a little uneasy about the idea, but he encouraged her, "You're a Samurai Ranger! You've got this!"

Smiling at him, she went after him. She decided to wear her suit as a bathing suit, and the two were soon rocking with the waves. It was raining, but that was okay. He told her how to do it, and she nodded, listening to every breath. When she tried, they both glided across the waves.

"You're amazing!" Spike cried as they dried inside their hut later.

"Thanks," Mia smiled, "oh, no!" Their SOS was now just a pile of sand.

"We can try again when it's not raining," Spike suggested, "come on. Let's eat and just hang out. We're on a beach. R and R, right?" He laughed his snorting laughter, so the Pink Ranger laughed along, feeling relaxed with him.

She described being a Samurai and their adventues together. Spike told her about his 'adventures', and she smiled. After she gave him tips, it was late and the rain was trickling now. Fixing a small fire, the two ate a cooked meal and laughed like old friends.

She was everything Spike had dreamed of.

That night the storm was raging. Mia was slightly afraid, and she curled up in her sheets. Shivers made her colder, and she longed for a heart to understand.

"You scared?" Spike was before him, looking concerned.

"Yeah," she admitted. When the lightning flashed, she saw the fear in his eyes as well.

Smiling, she took his hand gently. The two cuddled in bed, listening to waves come and go. When the rain was passed, he went to his own bed. But the feelings of love between them were now throbbing.

XXXXXXX

Kevin couldn't sleep. The moon and stars were hidden, and his worry meter was all up. He was so concerned for Mia. If only he knew…Suddenly, he got an idea. Pulling out his samuaizer, he located her. She was in the Pacfic ocean, and his heart pounded. He was going to save her.

Throwing together a bag, the Blue Ranger quickly walked out of the gates. He was almost out of town we he heard a stumble behind him. Turning around, he saw Emily standing there, bag on her back, face in worry.

"I'm coming with you," she told him.

"No," he shook his head, "it's too dangerous. This mission is for me alone."

"I'm not leaving you and I'm not going to worry about my best friend," she insisted, "we're a team. I won't let my big brother go alone."

Smiling, Kevin held out his hand. Staking hers on top, the two softly said, "Rangers Together, Samurai Forever." Holding her hand, Kevin started to go toward the boat store.

Emily kept up with him, She may be youngest, but hey. But were friends for?


	6. Day 3

Seven Days 6

Mia rolled onto her side, her body aching and her eyes not wanting to open from the past day. Suddenly, a figure laid beside her. Spike was suddenly beside her, tired look in his eyes. The two slept beside each other. When they got up, it was noon. But hey, at least it was sunnier and they were rested.

They made a new SOS and chatted in their O. Suddenly, a low growl cut off their laughter. Three monkeys, all looked peeved, circled them, fangs bared and foam in their mouths.

"Go, go.." Mia began, but the leader took her samuaizer and threw it into the ocean. Terror flashed in her eyes, and Spike leapt into action.

He snatched up and wooden sword and came at the animals like a whirlwind. In no time one was carrying the right one, unconscience, far away and the leader was running. They were no longer a threat. Satisfied, the Samurai wannabe dove into the waves. He looked sympotetic as he handed her the ruined morpher.

"That's okay," she smiled, "Antonio…" Her face was suddenly full of sadness.

"We'll get you home," he squeezed her hand, "I promised that."

"Yeah," she nodded, putting on a brave face as dusk settled in, "let's get a fire started, eh?"

He admired her bravery. He remembered himself crying that first night. But here she was on Day Three, eyes completely dry.

He had a lot to learn from his hero.

The two ate a fire-roasted meal and laughed with each other, feelings deep. She fell asleep in his arms, and he leaned back onto the sand, waves curling around his bare toes. He knew they were taking a step up from friendship.

XXXXXXXX

Kevin felt the boat rock with the waves. He and Emily had been traveling in their small boat all day, and both of them were exhausted. Emily yawned, fighting sleep like a little girl.

"You need to sleep," he told her, "I've got the boat."

"I'm not…" she cut herself off with a yawn, "sleepy."

He raised his eyebrow, and she sighed, "Well, I'm not letting you stay misirble. We'll sleep in shifts."

She set an alarm on her watch and fell asleep. Kevin looked at the moon, and Mia's face seemed to be painted on it. _He _was the one to save her. Not Em. Not the young, innocent girl. He took Emily's wrist gently and started to unset her alarm. Her hazels looked at him suddenly.

Smiling at the shocked Kevin, she whispered, "Nice try."


	7. Day 4

Seven Days 7

"Hiya!" Mia collided swords with Spike, her heels kicking up the sand. She was showing him how to be a Samurai.

"Whoa!" Spike gasped as he brought her down, "are you okay?"

She reached up, and he took her hand. Yanking down, she put her wooden sword's tip to his throat. Smirking, she let him go.

"Never let your guard down," she smiled.

The two trained until about four, as they had all day. Wiping her sweat off her, Mia decided to go bath. Going to the waterfall, she washed her hair first with honey. It was hard to wash out, but it took all the grime out. Next, she made a sturdy grass skirt and a tank top out of the sand fibers and soft leaves.

She changed in a cave and came out looking like a hula girl. The sense of clean made her feel beautiful, and Spike was sure to tell her she was very beautiful. Blushing, she joined him to eat and sitting and talking in the O.

"Is there anything I don't know about you?" Spike asked her.

"Well.." she thought about that, "I don't think so."

"Did you have any crushes back home?" he asked her.

"Okay, that is like the only thing you don't know," she lowered her gaze.

"So your answer?"

"Yes," she admitted, "our Blue Ranger, Kevin. He was such a sweetie and charming and disciplined…"

"Well, that rules me out," Spike shrugged.

"But I like you," she sighed, "I love you like a brother."

A little let down, he declared, "Well, sis. Let's train a little more, eh?"

The two fought, smiling at each other. Mia admired him for taking the news so well, and she knew he understood her heart. But still. She missed her crush. She vowed as soon as she saw him she'd tell him how she felt.

"Well," Spike smiled, "what do you say tomorrow we go out and see if we can attract any help?"

"Sounds like a plan," Mia grinned, "let's sleep out here tonight."

"In the rain?" he stared up at the raining sky.

"Why not?" she grinned. The two laid beside each other, falling asleep so deep in love.

XXXXXXXXX

Emily watched her big brother figure _finally _go to sleep. He was out _cold, _and she was glad he finally took her advice on sleeping. She was worried for her best friend. Hopefully they could find her before something bad happened.

Pulling out her samuraizer, she tried to locate Mia. But she didn't get anything. Gulping, she stared into the twinkling night sky. She felt her BFF was near and here somewhere in the ocean. She knew she'd have to trust her senses. Getting an idea, she made a symbol and struck it.

A yellow bird flew away to Mia. Smiling, the Yellow Ranger girl rowed on. Kevin stirred, but she whispered, "Just sleep. We're going to find her."

Reaching up, he fell asleep grasping his little sister's hand. Smiling, Emily laid beside him in sleep. She looked up to him so many ways.

She had faith he was going to bring Mia home. And until he did, she was going to make sure he could at least sleep.


	8. Day 5

Seven Days 8

Friday was full of passion.

Spike and Mia had been walking along a path, talking and laughing. They were both content, staring into each other's eyes…Suddenly, Mia fell. Her ankle got caught in a hole and twisted. Screaming, she blacked out.

When she woke up, she was laying on her bed, ankle propped up in a make-shift cast. She frowned at her condition, embaressed she got wounded. Spike came up beside her and held up a medicine to her lips.

"Drink this," he instructed her, "it will help with the pain." She did, and found out he was right.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "I got hurt."

"Hey, it's my fault," Spike sighed, "I did the same thing to my ankle a few months ago. I healed up pretty quick, but I should have filled the hole. I'm really sorry, but I didn't know…"

"It'll be okay," Mia smiled, "I'm a tough chick."

Laughing a little, Spike helped her outside. She sat in their O as he made her crutches. When he returned with them, she was waiting by a boat she'd built.

"Let's go find that help," she grinned.

"But you're.." he began.

"I'll be fine," she assured him, "come on!" She took her crutches and got in the boat. Shrugging, Spike climbed in after her.

The two rocked in waves, searching for any sign of life. They went far and didn't get anything. It had started rain, so Spike started rowing them back. But the storm got worse. They were tossed and thrown around in the churning waves, and they were both screaming.

Spike grabbed Mia, ducking over her. Suddenly, the boat lurched. The two were tossed into the sea, and the world for Spike went dark.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emily and Kevin were in the same trouble. The two were struggling to stay afloat and in their boat. Suddenly, Kevin got an idea. Pulling out his samuraizer, he made a few symbols that surrounded the boat.

"My element is water," he explained to Emily, "if I can just…there! I now guide our boat with my samuaizer. If I let go, then we're at the sea's mercy."

"Wow," Emily breathed, "that's so cool."

XXXXXXXX

Mia shivered by the fire, blanket around her. She'd saved Spike from drowning, and now they were by the river. She accepted his a million apologies and was now falling asleep.

"Thank you," she smiled when he fed the flames.

"You're welcome," he got in the blanket with her. The two shared body heat and fell asleep.

"Spike," she whispered in his ear.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

XXXXXXXXX

Kevin and Emily were both asleep in the boat. The storm was gone, so now they were floating in the ocean with no guide. Emily looked up at the sky, now clearn releaved. Poor Kevin had passed out after letting go of those symbols. She knew it would have drained her quicker.

Good thing she had her big brother.

"Em," he looked at her, "you know we're going to find her, right?"

"I know," she sighed, "but I really miss her and Jayden and the others."

"But it'll be worth it," he smiled, sitting beside her and wrapping his arms around her securely.

"I love you like a big brother, you know," she muttered, tired and slightly afraid, "that's why I wouldn't let you go alone."

"And I love you like a sister," he stroked a curl, "that's why I've been putting so much on myself. I want to protect you."

"And we both want to save Mia," Emily agreed.

"Because I love her like that," Kevin smiled.

The two just stayed in each other's arms for a while. Soon, Kevin wrapped Emily in a blanket.

"Time for my shift," he smiled.

Grinning, the girl fell into dreamless sleep. 


	9. Day 6

Seven Days 9

Saturday wasn't eventful much, since Spike and Mia slept pretty much all day. When the sun sunk low into the sky, Mia looked out of the window and gaped at the stars.

"Spike," she hobbled over to him, "wake up! We slept…all day!"

"Hm?" looking outside, he gasped, "whoa! So much for that plan."

"Plan?" Mia questioned.

"It was to built big sings and such to attract attention," he sighed, "but so much for that."

"We can do it tomorrow," Mia took his hand, "for now, let's try out _my _plan."

The two, within three hours, were standing back from three fire pits, huge with fuel and such.

"Ready?" she grinned to him.

"You do it," he offered.

"Together," Mia decided. The two held up the little torch and threw it onto the piles.

The male and female watched in awe as the pits lite. The red-white flames licked the nighttime sky, and they awed over it. Skirting around, they were pleased to find the flames made their **SOS **fire-born. Surely that would attract some attention.

Spike once again looked at Mia's face in the firelight. Her black eyes matched the coals, and she was smiling in pleasure. Suddenly, thunder boomed overhead.

"No!" the Pink Samurai gasped, "no!"

But the rain came and started to put out the fire.

"No!" she screamed, franticly trying to shelter and restart the fire, "no! Don't…"

"Mia, we've got to get inside," he tried to pull her in.

"But…" she whimpered, "….that was our one chance. That was all our fuel and most of our food. We've got to restart…"

"We can't!" Spike made her look into his eyes, "Mia, calm…"

"We're never getting home!" she felt tears in her eyes, "we're doomed!"

"Mia…"

Screaming in heartache, she ran off into the night. Spike rushed after her, trying to see through the black of night. He finally found her at the water. She was crying hard, heartbroken. The rain had stopped, and a stray moonbeam peeked through the clouds onto her.

"I know you want to go home," he knelt beside her, "and we're going to get there. I promise we will. But please calm down."

Sniffing, she nodded.

"That was uncalled…" she began.

"No, I understand," he held onto her, "everybody needs to cry. I admire you and all the same."

"No," she shook her hair that matched the darkness, "I admire you because of you. Me? I'm just a Samurai."

"But you're the best," he protested, "even if you weren't a Samurai, I'd admire you. That's just who you are."

"Same for you," she smiled at his moonlite face.

He blushed and spoke, "Let's go restart that fire, eh?"

But with them both in the moonlight, him so beautiful, she shook her head and pulled him back down.

"No," she denied, "we don't need to leave."

"Huh?"

"I already am home, Spike."

XXXXXXXXX

"I know I saw a **SOS **flame-thing!" Emily cried to Kevin.

"But that bird hasn't come back!" Kevin yelled.

Suddenly, they noticed a burnt little yellow bird floating past.

"It's a trap!" Kevin tried to turn the oars around.

"No!" Emily grabbed them, "trust me!"

"This so called trust as already mislead us," he tried to control the boat, "let me take charge, Yellow!"

"Kevin…"

"You aren't even supposed to be with me! Now shut up or swim!"

He immediltly regretted it when he saw the tears.

"Em…"

"I get it," she curled into a ball, "I'm sorry." She cried alone, shutting Kevin out for the night.


	10. Day 7

Seven Days 10

"Ready?" Spike asked Mia as they perched high in the tree.

"I was born ready," she smiled.

"Are you sure it won't be too rough on that ankle?"

"For the thousandth time, yes."

Smiling, he shifted behind her and kicked off the branch. The two soared together on a vine, screaming and laughing. He expertly grabbed the next vine, her keeping in time. They were having a grand time until one of the vines snapped halfway. They buckled, and Mia grabbed a nearby vine. They dangled in midair, only their hands connecting them.

"We've got to let go," she told him.

"I can't loose you, Mia," he was seriously stressed now.

"If we're living together here, get used to the risk," she smiled at him, "on three."

The two counted, "One, two, three!" Their hands left and snatched their vines. Carefully, Spike swung to a tree and eased down.

In the meantime, Mia was slowly inching by vine to swing from the air. It would hurt her ankle, but she preferred that over dying. Yelping softly, she swung shakily to the nearby tree. Holding her breath, she tried not to scream in pain as she climbed onto the three carefully, weight on that ankle. After about half an hour, she was on the top.

She recovered from the agony as Spike climbed on up. On that thick branch, he cared for her ankle and carried her down. When they were back on the ground, he carried her bridal style into their hut and looked over that part of her body.

"That's going to need medical treatment," he finally sighed, "I have the stuff here, but…I don't want to hurt you."

"You'd be hurting me more by not doing this," she squeezed his hand, "let's just get it over with, okay? I trust you."

Nodding bravely, the male started on the ankle. She bit a hard piece of metal as he worked, pain flashing through her. But she sucked it up and let him work.

"I'm done," he finally declared, wiping away the sweat. Her ankle was now straighter, and in a firm cast.

"Thank you," she felt as tired as her new crush looked. The two crawled beside h each other and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXX

"Em?"

The blonde ventured to look up at her big brother figure since the previous night. His midnight eyes were full of guilt and pain.

"What I said last night was totally uncalled for," he apologized, "you don't have to forgive me. But I am truly sorry."

Wiping a stray tear, she spoke softly, "You were stressed out because of Mia and I understand that. Of course I forgive you."

She crawled into his open arms and smiled against his chest. He made mistakes like anyone else, but Emily knew why. They had that bond, and it was one of a kind. It was like they knew what they were feeling.

"This boat is doing something to us," Kevin decided, "let's head back and try again with a bigger boat and the others. They're all probably worried sick."

"Okay," she agreed, settling back, "to tell the truth, the Earth Samurai kinda' prefers the Earth."

"Deal," he smiled at her.

XXXXXXXXX

Mia and Spike weren't asleep for very long. They decided to play around in the sand and make sandcastles together. Niether of them had really ever gotten a chance to act like children again.

"You know," Spike spoke as they worked, "I was really lonely here."

"I'm glad I could've helped," she smiled, "and you know this is like our home now, right?"

"Right,"

"Well, are we going to get married or something?"

"If you want,"

"But after we date for a while,"

"Totally,"

"And then start a whole new community here,"

"Then reunite with society,"

"And come up with a name,"

"And be with our families again,"

"Then die together knowing we made a difference,"

"Love that plan."

She crawled over to him and kissed his lips.

"You're such a sweet heart," she curled up in his arms, "but I look forward to seeing my team again. I hope their okay with their Pink Ranger."

"And I hope Uncle Bulk is still training hard," Spike smiled, "boy, do I have a lot to teach him!" The two laughed together.

They gazed across the horizon, silent in their own thoughts.

"Look," Spike pointed, "is that a boat?"

"Oh my gosh," the girl gasped, "it is!"

They were silent for a while.

"This is proabably the only chance we've got to escape," Mia spoke softly.

"It'll go if you do," Spike whispered.

"I need to be a Samurai," the girl muttered.

"And I'm all Uncle Bulk has," Spike murmured.

The two locked eyes.

"One day we'll come back," Spike took her hands.

"This island will never be forgotten," she agreed.

The two recalled the memories they'd made as they set up the boat. Mia got in with her crutches and a small bag, and Spike pushed it to the bank, his small bag in the boat already.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Not really,"

"Neither am I." He pushed the boat off and hopped in.

"Hey!" the two yelled together.

Kevin and Emily turned around, gasping.

"Mia!" Kevin screamed, rowing at break-neck speed to them.

"Who's he?" Emily giggled to Spike.

"My friend," they understood before they left they wouldn't be together.

Smiling as the friends rejoiced, Spike gazed out across the water. He saw the island one more time before they were going home.


End file.
